So She Dances
by Chel88
Summary: Just A Little Something I came up with, using the song "so she dances"...story about Jasper..yay!


***So, I'm supposed to be writing my other stories at the moment but, I heard this song today and well…I came up with this one-shot in my mind. I just had to get it out! Lol, I hope you enjoy it..you can put whoever you want in the "she" character. You can even put yourself in it if you wish! I'd appreciate any feedback!***

**Oh, and these lyrics don't belong to me, they belong to Josh Groban. This song is really beautiful!**

**A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face**

_No one seemed to notice when she walked into the room. I think she rather likes it that way. Besides, all eyes are on the bride & groom at the moment as they share their first dance as husband and wife. Technically, this is the fourth wedding that our siblings Emmett and Rosalie have had but they always treat it as if it was their first time. From across the room, I can see the soft smile on her face as she watches them. She is at complete peace. Something that only happens when dancing is involved. _

**  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace**

_She approaches the edge of the dance floor with such grace. She knows it won't be long now. She is instantly drawn to the music. One of the first things she ever told us about her was about her life as a dancer. It was all she lived for as a child and teenager. She was truly gifted. She was on her way to attending a prestigious school in Europe when it happened. One does not need to have to ability to read minds or emotions to know that a deep sadness developed after she was attacked and changed on her way home one night. She always was looking at the pictures of her past, thinking of things that should have been. The only thing that remained the same for her was her love of dance. Her talent, though already perfect, was vastly enhanced in her next life. Edward had found her one evening, and somehow convinced her to come and live with us. She was alone and no one deserved an eternity of loneliness. It was the same thing Esme had told me when I first came to live with them. The Cullens compassion is something I have come to love and appreciate. _

**A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky**

_Couples are dancing on the dance floor now along with the bride and groom. I am standing off in the corner of the large reception area, letting the feelings of happiness and excitement roll over me. Her eyes catch mine for a brief second before someone is standing in front of her. It's Edward of course. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, a bright smile on her face now. She knows what is coming. The band is playing some instrumental piece that is obviously a love song. She places her hands gently in his as they begin to move around the floor. The two of them are smiling. Edward is the second best dancer in this family, after her of course. They always are dancing…even in the middle of the living room when they think no one is watching. It's a special bond the two of them have…to give them this sense of normalcy I suppose. _

**  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry**

_I cannot help but feel jealous about two things. First, the music…because it seems to be the only thing that makes her peaceful. Even I have never been able to fully calm her down. There has always been this sort of anxious feeling lurking all the time inside of her. The second thing is Edward. Although she and Edward see one another only as siblings…I can't help but be envious at the fact that he can make her smile like that. Simply because he can dance with her…her eyes are now wide and innocent looking as they continue dancing. I am sure that if she had the capability, she would be crying right now. She told me once that she knew a song was good when it had the power to make her cry. Music and dancing is her true love…the one and only thing that can make her look so utterly beautiful in this moment. If only I possessed that power…_

**  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently**

_I think I've known for quite some time that there is more than just sibling love towards her. She has lived with us for the past ten years and I've felt these feelings for the past five. I do not know why I haven't told her. It could be because I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way. Every time we're around one another, all I feel from her is compassion and sincerity. There is no hint of love, desire…or even lust. At first, I thought that maybe it was Edward she was in love with. But, she had the exact feelings when she was around him as well. Though I know I shouldn't, I often feel as if he and I are in some sort of competition with one another. He tells me I shouldn't think like that. He looks up at me from across the room and frowns. He's gotten drift of my thoughts again. It makes sense though. There are five of us, three boys and two girls. Rosalie is with Emmett and it left Edward and I and then she came along into our lives. She and Edward pass me as they continue to glide against the dance floor. He gives me a quick look, as if I should be doing more than just standing around. _

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?

_I must admit, I don't really know how to dance. During all my existence, dance hasn't really been a priority on my list. I was the one who always has his head in some book, relearning information over and over again. I watch all the people, trying to figure out what to do. If I were to ask her, I would have to have some type of clue. She is an exquisite dancer and I can't look like a fool in front of her. Although, I'm sure she wouldn't make fun of me…she would probably just smile and encourage me to keep going. _

**  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart**

_I think what has made me love her so much is the fact that she doesn't judge. She knows all about my past and what I did and yet, she never looked at me any differently. As if I wasn't a killer who took innocent lives away so easily. The years before her arrival were somewhat boring. I would, for the most part, keep to myself in my bedroom, reading or writing. But, when she came along, she instantly wanted me to be part of everything she did with the family. Every time she went somewhere, she invited me. Every time she needed an opinion on something, I was the one she asked. I asked her one time why she always came to me and she simply shrugged and said that my thoughts seemed to be the most pure and insightful. Without knowing it, she had given this never-ending existence of mine some type of reason and hope. And, as I watch her dance, knowing that she is happy makes me somewhat happy. She deserves a moment of happiness. _

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

_I know that if I'm going to do this, I need to move quickly. Music doesn't last forever. The song will soon end and another one will start again. And, after people see her dancing with Edward, they are going to be lining up to dance with her. She will gladly accept any offer to dance. Which, that gives me hope that she won't turn me down. I hear the must begin to wind down. Edward, reading my mind, deliberately guides them towards the area where I am standing. _

**  
I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her**

_The song ends and the two of them are stopped beside me. I don't really know how to go about this. Edward just looks at me as the two of them stand there, her face still continuing to hold its smile as she watches the people. Finally mustering up the courage, I tap her lightly on the shoulder and without a word, I hold my hand out to her. My head is a little bit bowed towards her, as any good Southern gentleman would do. She stares at me for a second, her eyes looking into mine before she nods and places her hand in mine. I lead her out towards the dance floor. She can probably tell I'm nervous because she whispers "it's okay…just let the music flow through you."_

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me

_As the music starts, she places her hand in mine and I place the other around her waist. It seems easy enough. That is, until we start to move. After a few seconds of embarrassing moving, I stop concentrating so hard and just take her advice. It is another lovely, slow song. Soon enough, we are moving across the floor. Not as gracefully as she and Edward were but, she doesn't say anything. I feel her happiness from the music. But, I also sense her confusion as we continue to dance. Regardless, it as if no one is there on the floor with us. It's just me and her. She is all I see. She is all that matters. _

**  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?**

_The feeling of her in my arms is one that I cannot explain. I wonder if Edward feels this way when he holds her so close? Does he see her in the same light that I see her? Truly, she is a vision of perfection when she dances, the music guiding her soul. At this moment in time, things seem perfect. I finally have her with me…a part of me content because I feel as though somehow, I have put a new smile on her face along with the dancing. _

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

_When the song begins to dwindle down, I feel her emotions start to shift. While she is still at peace from the music, her eyes are trying to read my mind. I don't really know what she is looking for but, she's searching for something. After the song stops, the two of us just stand there, I don't want to break her gaze. _

_Finally, she speaks._

"_What took you so long Jasper?" she breathes my name out so sweetly that I wouldn't mind her saying it all the time. _

"_I'm sorry?" I look at her still. _

"_I've lived with you for ten years and yet, this is the first time you have asked me to dance." She pouts slightly and I can't help but fall in love with her more at this very moment. I don't say anything, I just continue to look at her. Another song starts and we both drift towards the house._

"_I was starting to get the feeling that maybe you hated me or perhaps even hated the way I danced." She more so accused than questioned. That sounds so absurd that I cannot stop the laugh that escapes from my lips. Me not liking the way she danced would be the greatest offense to her. _

"_On the contraire…" I move a piece of her hair from her face "my feelings for you are everything BUT hate…and your dancing is nothing short of amazing." I smile and this causes her to smile. _

"_Then why have you never asked me? I mean, don't get me wrong, Edward is a fantastic dancer and even Emmett has danced with me on occasion…"_

"_I'm jealous of the music…jealous of how the way it makes you feel. I only wish I could make you as happy as dancing makes you. To have that power over you…" I blurt out and she is stunned. But, the tables soon turn on me as I feel her lips against mine. She pulls back quickly, a smug smile on her face._

"_You know, for someone who can read emotions, you're just a bit off…" she whispers "You, out of everyone here, has the biggest influence on me. You do have a power over me…Yes, dance gives me a sense of freedom but, it's also sometimes a painful reminder of what could have been in my previous life. But you, Jasper Hale…" she intertwines her hand in mine "you give me a sense of hope…a sense that I can be beautiful in this existence because you never judge me, you just let me be and do what makes me happy." She pats my cheek gently with her free hand and whispers "I'll give you some time to think about it love." She giggles and makes her way back into the house. _

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

_I stand there for a good thirty seconds before what she has told me sinks in. All this time, we have both felt the same way about one another and yet, we were too proud or afraid to say something. All the while, I thought she was finding hope and happiness in her dancing when all along, she was just trying to hold onto her life as a human…a memory of some sort. But now I see that her only hope for this existence lies is ME. She believes in me the way that no one else does. And, I find her to be the most exquisite thing, whether she is dancing or not. I quickly make my way back into the house, up the stairs to where her room is. She isn't there though. I turn, confused and see her standing there in my doorway. _

"_It took you long enough." She sighs as I take her in my arms, finally feeling something I have so long been missing. _

"_I want to see you dance again." I whisper against her. "It makes me so happy to see you when you move, as if there is no one else in the room…just you and the music."_

"_Well, come on then Jasper." She whispers "I'll show you all I know." She smiles, taking my hand and closes the door._

_And so, she dances…and we are in love…it took us long enough, but we found our way to one another, thru the music. _

_**I hope you enjoyed it…and if you want me to write a little something…using a song or particular characters or whatever, just let me know and I'll gladly try and write it…**_


End file.
